everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Miller
Daniel Horatio Miller is easy to crush on, but not so easy to beat in the pool. A sporty Shark with super smarts. Daniel doesn't have powers, but he could cast a spell on any girl, drumming up the drama. History Season 1 In Season 1, Daniel shows Emma around the school and is dating Maddie Van Pelt. He develops a crush on her and after he breaks up with Maddie, he tells Emma he has feelings for her. When Maddie finds out, she gets angry and starts up a storm. Later in the season, he writes and performs a song for Emma. Season 2 In the next season, Emma hides that she has powers and when Daniel finds out, he breaks up with her. The new guy Jax tries to take Emma away from him. This leads to constant arguments towards the two. However, in the season finale, Emma chooses Daniel and they kiss and get back together while trying to stop Jax and Evil Emma from taking over the Magic Realm. Daniel tells Jax to stay away from her and it is unknown if they made up. Season 3 In this season Daniel becomes a lifeguard during the summer and partners with Mia, who unknown to Daniel is secretly a Kanay, is out to get Emma and destroy witches. Daniel was under a spider seal that Mia put on him that brought out his "inner wild", it made him act like a jerk, break up with Emma and started dating Mia. Eventually, Mia removed the seal when it started making Daniel sick and he went back to normal. Daniel however is now under the impression that Mia did it by accident and that she was helping him by removing the seal. This causes a wedge between Daniel and Emma as he doesn't believe Emma about Mia, it is also hinted that Daniel might have feelings for her and that might be why he is sticking up for her. In The Kanay Strikes Back Daniel finally realizes that Mia was the one who put the spider seal on him and no longer believes anything she says. Physical Appearance Daniel is tall, athletic and the leader of the sharks. His personal style tends to be casual but colorful without being over the top, while he prefers the dress-shirt-and-tie version of the school uniform. Personality Daniel is a sweet and fun loving guy. He is very athletic as shown by the fact that he is captain of 3 teams out of 5 in total. He never try's to dress over the top and has super smarts as well. He's also slightly clumsy and very playful. When Mia marks him, he becomes a bad boy and acts like a jerk to everyone, including his younger siblings. After the seal was removed, Daniel returned to his old self. Relationships Emma Alonso Ex-Girlfriend Emma and Daniel meet in Discovery when Emma is moving in her house. Daniel is seen walking out his house with Mac's pair of dirty socks on a stick, He puts them in the trash and he finds Emma across the street staring at him and he stares at her. A Bunch of butterflies fly across the street to Daniel's house and he yells "BUTTERFLIES!" because he's allergic to them. On Emma's first day at Iridium High, Daniel is assigned to be her tourist. Emma is handed her registration paper and Daniel walks in, at the moment a butterfly is in the office and since Daniel is allergic to butterflies he sneezes and startles Emma, causing her to knock down the pencils in the office. Emma and Daniel shake hands and Emma runs out the office, this is where she bumps into Maddie Van Pelt (Daniel's Ex-Girlfriend) and knocks her smoothie down. "Who are you!?" Maddie asked and Daniel yells "Emma!" causing Maddie to become jealous of rage and start a hurricane in the hallway. Daniel and Emma become a couple in the season 1 finale, The Chosen One. In Season 2 he breaks up with Emma after he finds out that Emma has been hiding her powers from him. He kissed her in The Abyss and then they get back together. In Season 3 Emma and Daniel have a strong bond between each other and are still a couple, but he later is placed under Mia's spider seal and breaks up with Emma, again. After Mia released him from the spider seal, Daniel and Emma are back to being a couple. Their relationship didn't last long though when Daniel decided to end their relationship as he wouldn't believe Emma about Mia thinking that she was only jealous of her. Daniel finally realizes the truth after Mia kisses him and this time he saw that she was the one who out the Spider Seal on. He also says that he's in love with Emma which upsets Mia. After apologizing to Emma he told her that he didn't want their relationship to end but also said that she had to make a choice between him and Jax. Later, when Emma and Mia get sucked into the video game, Zombie Apocalypse 3, Jax comes in to rescue them. While still in there Jax sits down with Emma and tells her "I believe in my heart that you and I belong together, but you have to choose, you can't have both of us". When they finally get out of there and everyone leaves leaving Jax, Emma and Daniel in Daniel's house, Daniel walks up and says "Come on, I'll walk you home." Jax then walks up and says "Let's get out of here, come on." Emma walks up to them and takes one of their hands, leading to transporting out to the pool where it is revealed she chose Jax over Daniel ending their relationship. Maddie Van Pelt Ex-Girlfriend/Good Friend Daniel and Maddie first dated in the show and they broke up 74 times. Daniel then breaks up with Maddie for real as he wanted to date Emma. In Season 2, they become friends as he tells Maddie that she's became a nicer person and gives Maddie relationship advice between her and Diego. Diego Rueda Best Friend/Teammate Daniel and Diego are teammates and good friends. They, alongside Jax, crashes the girls' sleepover but Diego got annoyed when Daniel used to remind him that him and Maddie dated. In Season 3 they support each other and Diego is there for Daniel even though he was under the spider seal. Jax Novoa Former Enemy/Friend/Teammate Jax and Daniel seem to be on good terms when they first met, even though Jax got him in trouble and messed with him numerous times. They become enemies because Jax began to date Emma and tries to make Daniel jealous when he and Emma while they were dating at some point. Daniel doesn't know about Jax being a wizard until the episode Emma Wants a Cracker. In the season 2 finale, Daniel threatens Jax to stay away from Emma after he tried to destroy the realm. In season 3, their rivalry continues, as Jax is determined to win Emma's heart and trust again. They constantly fought over and about her, even when Daniel was under the influence of the spider seal. They attempt to work together when Jax tells Daniel about Emma trying to turn Phillip human and asks to talk to her. They both end up helping her turn Phillip human. In the season 3 finale, they seemed to make up when Daniel thanked Jax for bringing Emma back. This is also the episode where Emma chose Jax over Daniel. It is unclear if they are friends. Andi Cruz Teammate/Good Friend Daniel and Andi are good friends and Andi helped him and Emma get out of the Abyss. Plus Andi supports Daniel being the team captain of The Sharks and dislikes Jax as well. They both trust one another and love helping Emma any way they can. Mia Ex-Girlfriend/Friend Mia has taken a certain interest in Daniel by putting a spider seal on him making him do whatever she wants. Emma tried to remove it but it is shown to still effect him physically. Mia kisses Daniel and Daniel realizes that Mia is the one who put spider seal on him. Trivia *He's allergic to butterflies. *Daniel is the captain of The Sharks. *He's captain of the Soccer team. *He runs track and plays baseball. *Favorite color is blue. *As captain of the Sharks he gets a letter jacket. *He plays the guitar. *He sings and writes songs. *He hates lying *He hates bullying and losing *It is known by Gigi Rueda that he is an Aries in The Breakup. *He is captain on all of the sports' teams, shown in The Breakup. *He hates acting. *Daniel and Emma became a couple at the end of Season 1. *Daniel and Emma kiss in The Abyss and get back together. *Daniel and Emma are still in love with each other in Season 2. *Daniel is the American counterpart of Daniel Esquivel. *Daniel is portrayed by Nick Merico. *Emma and Daniel have had an off again on again relationship in Season 2. *Daniel got the part as Romeo in the school play in Season 2. *He's gotten several detentions thanks to Jax. *He's one of the lifeguards at The Beachside 7 hangout. * He has Arachnophobia, a fear of spiders. *He is successful at many things.Cut Scene Gallery References Will Daniel and Emma last in season 3? Yes No Maybe Jemma will return again Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Every Witch Way Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters